


He Is Loved

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I'm late but for Day 2 of Rarepair week!!! <br/>Day 2: Sacral (our connection and ability to accept others)</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Is Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm late but for Day 2 of Rarepair week!!!   
> Day 2: Sacral (our connection and ability to accept others)

Souda was loved. It was hard for him to grasp, but he was loved. By none other than Hajime Hinata. Every day, Souda would be reminded of Hinata's adoration and love; a little note left in his locker, a kiss on the forehead when he least expected it, even sometimes when Hinata would plain out tell him "I love you". Souda never thought he could be loved by anyone, let alone someone as great as Hinata. He changed himself so much over the years, he's surprised no one thought he was a freak. Which, to be honest, he wished people did. Back at his old school, people mocked him and ridiculed him until he would run home crying. He would stay home most days, which caused him more sorrow due to his father's drunken slaps, and others he would leave halfway through the day. It wasn't until he was accepted to Hope's Peak did something change. He changed his outlook on life, but also his look. He decided it would be easier to start anew than to continue on with his normal self. So he grabbed the cheapest hair dye, which was a bright pink, swapped out his glasses for colored contacts, and styled his hair to look rough. With his new jumper and bright yellow shoes, he was ready for high school. 

But, as soon as he entered, he felt a change in something more: his heart. Hinata was the first person to greet him, and just from his looks and stunning personality, Souda knew he was in love. But of course he wouldn't ever say that to Hinata, for he felt no one was capable of loving him. But as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, the bond between these two grew more and more.... _romantic._ They were holding hands without realizing it, and spending much more time together. Souda welcomed this change completely, but he was also afraid. Afraid that Hinata was just faking all of this friendliness just to use him; it wouldn't have been the first time someone's done that and Souda was hoping it would not start up again with someone he cared so much about. Then, after about three months, Hinata walked to Souda one day and whispered "I love you" before dashing away. And, while Souda was trying to recover, he knew that that sentence sparked a new chapter in his life. From there on, they were a couple. "The cutest couple in school!!" as Ibuki called them. Hinata made sure that Souda knew he was loved. No matter kind of trouble Souda was experiencing, Hinata always made sure to remind Souda just how much he loved him. 

And when Souda finally asked one day while they were cuddling "Why exactly  _do_ you love me? I mean, I'm a pretty horrible person to date compared to others..." Hinata was ready with an answer. "I love you because you're _you._ No matter the changes you made to your outer appearance, you're still the same person as you've always been on the inside. You're smart, funny, caring, and just all around a wonderful person, and I can see you've been that way since you were young. I know you don't exactly see it, but many great people can't see their redeeming qualities. But  _I_ see them, and I accept them as who you are and why I love you. You're amazing Souda, I can't picture myself with another person but you. So, yeah...I guess that's why...But if you needed a much simpler explanation, then you could've just looked in the mirror ya know~?" Souda smiled at that, and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek before going back to watching their movie. But every morning, Souda made sure to look in the mirror at himself. To try and look down into his true self, and see exactly why Hinata loves him so.  

For he is loved, and I don't think anything will be able to change that fact.


End file.
